


Unnatural Rage

by TechnovoreX



Series: Framed future [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Depression, F/M, Recovery, Rejuvenation, love fucking up fics, this gave me depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnovoreX/pseuds/TechnovoreX
Summary: So. It seems the princess turned into a bitch of a witch.





	Unnatural Rage

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Radical Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687997) by [CROSBYCE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CROSBYCE/pseuds/CROSBYCE). 

> This takes place after the alternate ending.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit is going down. Well, not yet.

“Don’t worry Sora. It’s almost time” the red head cooed. Currently she was laying down on a bed beside Sora, her head against his chest, she hand wrapped around his waist and the other ghosting against the skin of his chest, her pregnant belly pressing up against his hip.

She nuzzled into his skin, relishing in his warmth. She pressed her ear closer and listened to the beat of his heart. Ba-dum Ba-dum Ba-dum. It was music to her ears, the sound of her lovers heart. But her love was one sided, due to the fact that her love was nothing more than a empty husk devoid of life.

His eyes were glossy and half lidded, his mouth slightly agape with drool seeping from its corner, and the occasional groan and grunting that came from his throat. Kairi giggled at him, not knowing of the sin she committed. His mind was broken, fractured like a stone thrown through stained glass, he was no longer the great hero he once was, now he was nothing more than a puppet on strings.

Strings connected to a girl he once loved, one who cared for him, one who lied to him, deceived him, gave him false hope of a child that never existed, but now does. His heart had faded, his emotions had ceased, to the world and to his friends, he was dead. The boy that had spiky brown hair, beautiful blue eyes and a heartwarming smile was no more.

That thing was no longer Sora, and that girl was no longer Kairi. The others were terrified of what happened to the both of them. Kairi using the darkness as if it were her hands, and Sora, or what was once him. No longer their friend and the boy that brought light to worlds, was now a un-responsive doll, a sick imitation of the original.

They feared Kairi, they were repulsed by her. How could she? How could she betray the boy who loved and trusted her, he put so much time and effort into supporting her, and this is how she repays him. The others cried for Sora, what did he do to deserve this.

@:$+~€{1&/?2’]%!.......

“Uurkkk” a man in a black coat groaned, hunched over with a hand propped on his knee and and against a cold stone wall. He had just heaved and threw up against the cave floor he was in “are you alright?” another man in a black coat asked, walking over to put a hand on his shoulder. He held hand that was against the wall up, with his index raised.

“Just give me a moment. I need to catch my breath” he sighed. After a good moment he recovered “she seriously did that!!! Not even I would do that” the first black coat exclaimed. The second and shorted black coat turned his head “seriously. You tortured people before” he deadpanned.

“Yeah. But they kept their sanity” he argued. The shorter figure crossed his arms and tapped his foot “mostly” the first figure corrected. The shorted figure sighed and unfurled his arms “still. How could she do something like that to him? But how could she use darkness” he mused, rubbing his chin.

“Might be a sin spirit” the first figure blurted out. The second figure looked back curiously “sin spirit?”. “Right we never told you. Ahem, a sin spirit is sentient darkness that attaches itself to a person with lots of strong emotion, regardless if it’s negative or not. But the thing is, it doesn’t use the persons darkness, it uses the persons emotion and desire to fuel its power” he explained.

“So that’s why she was so efficient using the darkness” the shorter figure repeated. “Well we better do something. That wedding is in 3 days” he reminded. The first figure nodded “indeed. We must make haste Arkham”. “Yes Sky, lets make things interesting”.

Riku’s House.....

“Riku this is insane. We can’t go through with his” Aqua growled as she rubbed her head with her palm. Currently she was planning Kairi’s wedding at Riku’s house, but the others and herself were having major doubts. “Yes I know Aqua, but I don’t know what to do at this point” Riku exclaimed, exaggerating the last part.

“But how is kairi able to use darkness” terra mused. Then Axel lashed out “it doesn’t matter! We need to help them, both Sora and Kairi”. Riku grabbed his shoulder, telling him to calm down, Axel relented and steadied his breathing, he grabbed the nearby chair and slumped down “this is so fucked” he groaned.

“That I can agree on” Riku sighed. This was so bad, what was Riku to do in this situation, both of his best friends were in terrible situations, Kairi a princess of heart using darkness and his childhood friend who he loved dearly, was reduced into a vegetable, barely able to utter a simple word.

He fisted his hands in his hair, contemplating on whether to yank his hair out to sate his anger. How could he let this happen, he should of spent more time with them. He knew it was fishy that Kairi was ‘pregnant’ with Sora’s child, he swears that Sora was too innocent to know what sex was.

Now he has to live with a husk in the shape of his friend, and a witch under the guise of a princess.

@;(&7[+>}¥|=.......

“So what’s the plan” sky asks. Arkham turns around “seriously? Your my superior, I thought you knew”. Sky scratched his head “yeah, but the thing is I don’t know if we should make a direct or discreet move. Y’know?” He shrugged. 

Arkham sighed and shook his head “let’s just go for the direct approach. It’s not like you can do anything else” he retorted. Sky gasped “hey! You take that back” he demanded, stomping after his team mate. Arkham turned around and jabbed a finger into the taller man’s chest, stopping him “it’s true. Now suck it up, we have a mission at hand”.

He waved his hand and revealed a one way mirror portal. They both gazed inside to see a heavily pregnant Kairi huddled up to a unresponsive Sora. She was whispering things to him while rubbing her bloated tummy. Sky winced while Arkham growled.

“I knew it was bad, but I didn’t know it was this bad!?” Sky exclaimed in a shout whisper. Arkham groaned and closed the portal “shut it. We were assigned this mission so we better complete it”. The shorter man walked away, leaving his superior alone.

Sky looked back at the cave wall “don’t worry. I save you” he promised. He then disappeared.

03:49:13 until the wedding......


End file.
